The Road Less Traveled By
by Wing Moon
Summary: When Arthur finds about Merlin's magic their friendship is shatter forever until it comes to point that future of Camelot might in danger. So what better way to fix the past then to go the future to see the effect it has on the past? Spoiler 1&2 seasons
1. Betrayal or Trick of Mind?

I don't own anything and that applies for every chapter.

**The Road Less Traveled By **

Chapter 1: Betrayal or Trick of Mind?

Arthur had trust issues.

His first "friend" had turned out to want his friendship only because of his title. One time, Arthur had ended up embarrassing himself in front of his father and a very important kingdom visiting at the time. He watched as his so called friend laugh at Arthur has he tried to fix the situation only that it end up much worse. He could still hear that awful chuckling of the boy as he'd watched Arthur make a fool of himself.

That changed when Merlin came. He finally realized what a true friend was, and he knew that he could trust Merlin. Merlin couldn't keep any secrets from him; he the worse liar ever.

So with no fault of its own, Arthur found himself being tested on if he really could handle the biggest secret of all. It was going to set the rest of his destiny in motion in either a good way or bad way.

Like any other day, he was woken up by his manservant before daybreak so he could get ready to do his father's every whim. It usually started with an 'm' and ended with 'i..'.

Oh what fun, which was why he dragged his manservant Merlin along to share the exciting life of prince. Why have all the fun of running around to find these mysterious sorcerers and not share that joy. Not that he took his duties lightly. He knew what would happen to anyone who even showed signs of magic. There was a heavy price to pay.

However, every once in a while he can't help but wonder 'what if'. What if magic was good? Not that he had any examples for when magic was used for good. He did think that his father was too harsh sometimes in his rule for magic.

Today was one of those days when he couldn't help but voice this inner struggle he has with himself.

"This man has hereby sentenced to death for using magic in Camelot."

Even though people were used to punishment for magic, they couldn't help but sympathize with the family this time. Everyone knew that the family lived in the lower part of the town, in the poorest and often neglected area. It had gotten the most damage from when the Great Dragon attacked. If the man did use magic, it was probably only to feed their last child that had survived, out of the twelve children that had gotten burned to death from the fire that the Dragon had unleashed.

They watched as the guards pulled the man that now looked like a corpse down to the dungeon. The only sound in the throne room was the sobs coming from the remaining members of the man's family.

It must have been the child that was crying in his mother's arms or the heat that Arthur felt. Either way, something boiled over inside him, and he took action that day.

People did tell him he jumped into situations without a second thought.

So he waited until everyone left until he cornered his father with this issue.

The throne room in which the trial happened and Arthur with his father were left in was hot. So hot that the two royal members wore only wore a light shirts with casual pants, not bothering with whole dressing up.

Uther didn't even know that Arthur had stayed behind; he was too busy trying to find a way to cool down until Arthur cleared his voice to get his attention. Uther was a man who could never be caught off guard and he prided himself on that. It must have been the heat since he was caught off guard. He held his hand over his heart as he turned his head toward Arthur and said, "Arthur don't ever do that again. What is it you want?"

He hesitated for a split second before the heat pressure gave the push he needed.

"The man you sentenced…"

Uther waved his hand in a gesture that Arthur knew all too well as 'I've already made up my mind and don't want to hear about it anymore.'

The heat was becoming intolerance as like magic a rebellious part him that fought so hard to be pushed down broke free.

"Father." He used the tone he had used when thinking that Uther had lied about the death of his. Mother and his really birth.

It was the tone that made Uther stop. It suddenly felt very cold, and he wished for the heat to come back. What really made him freeze in place was the look in Arthur's eyes. It was the same fierce determination to be heard and not to be disregarded as a child but a great king in the making. He knew his son would just be just that in the future. Maybe in the future magic would finally disappear forever and world would be in peace again. However, until that day came Arthur still needed to learn something. Like there were some decisions that were hard to make but needed to be made.

"Arthur." He replied in a tone to equally match the one his son used. He would not back down today, though he might in the future. And he didn't intend to be intimidated by his 20 years old son.

Arthur opened his mouth and Uther got ready to immediately slap down the argument for the man to live, when the door to the throne room slammed to the wall as one of the guards came stumbling into the room.

Both royals forgot what they were arguing about as the king and prince within them got alerted to find the guard in a bloody mess.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

The man could only say one thing before he passed out.

"The dead sorcerers you killed are back, my lord."

000

Merlin felt stuck.

He knew he needed to move on but he couldn't help himself as he kept going around in a circle and ending up back where he started.

He always ended up here where the dragon last lived. He still debated whether he did the right thing or not, and it still kept him up in the night. He knew Gaius worried about him since he knew that he had to look like a walking corpse, but just he could not move on.

It just felt right. People had suffered because of him and now he needed to pay the price.

So he sat on the last step before entering the cave, in the only friend that lived here still: the darkness.

He heard the squeak of the door to the cave open, then the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs, which brought him back to reality.

"Merlin, where are you? Where is the torch that I know should be here?" asked Gaius as he tried not to trip over himself.

Merlin raised his hand and his eyes flashed gold before returning to normal.

Gaius had to shield his eyes as a bright light filled the room.

"Merlin! What if someone saw you? Or much worse, if Arthur found out that you just did magic?" scolded Gaius.

Maybe if Merlin weren't so stressed and fed up about hiding his magic he wouldn't have snapped at Gaius.

"Maybe I want Arthur to find out so I can stop pretending to be something I'm not!"

Gaius eyes softened as he gently reached towards to put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin crumbled under his touch as he pulled Gaius into a hug.

"I'm a monster," he mumbled into Gaius' neck, as the past week finally caught up with him and he started to cry.

Gaius rubbed Merlin's back as he felt his heart break. He never knew anyone who had suffered as much as Merlin and he wished he could take all his pain away and make it his own. He would rather suffer than his boy…his son.

A few minutes later, Merlin could finally control his crying. He unwrapped himself from Gaius and let himself smile for the first time.

"Thanks, Gaius, I needed that. Why did you come down here?"

"Arthur is looking for you."

Merlin couldn't help rolling his eyes. Couldn't the prince go a day before getting himself in trouble and needing his royal butt to be saved?

He dusted himself off as he started to go up the stairs. Before he reached the last step to the opening of the cave he heard Gaius call him.

"Merlin, you are not a monster. No one could have predicted what the dragon would have done and you had to do what was needed to make sure Arthur and your destiny could continue."

He nodded his head before leaving.

Gaius sighed as he wondered if it would have been better if Merlin had never met Arthur. Because of this so-called destiny, Merlin had lost so much. Not that he thought Arthur was bad or anything like that, but he knew that over time Arthur would accept both magic and Merlin. However, how long would it be before that day came and Arthur found out? He just worried that the future was depending too much on the two boys who had only just become friends. Couldn't destiny step aside and let them be for once?

000

When Arthur and Uther got downstairs with their swords drawn, ready for anything, they were only met with stunned guards.

"Where are they?" demanded Uther to the closest guard.

"Where are who, my lord?" the guard asked.

"_Who_? WHO? Who else? The sorcerers, you fool!" he yelled. He threw his hand into the air as his patience was worn thin.

Arthur left his father to argue with the guards as he neared the cell where the man was sentenced to death stayed. He expected the worst worse and was not disappointed when he saw that the man had been brutally murdered. He had suspected as much, as it seemed that whoever had done this wanted to spread chaos. And what better way than to make a guard think he had seen stuff then go run off to the king to create panic. However, what this sorcerer didn't know was that Arthur now knew what whoever had done this was planning, and was going to stop it before it got out of hand. It seemed that whoever had done this was a novice, since there was a trail of something Arthur would rather not identify as he rushed past his father up the stairs.

000

"_Where is he?_" thought Merlin as he stepped into Arthur's chamber.

He was about to start clearing up the mess that Arthur's room usually had when the doors behind him slammed open. He turned around just in time to see Arthur come through the door and start to grab his sword. He watched the prince go around his room to pick up his armor as he slowly brought it up to his face for inspection.

"_Mer_lin, when was the last time you cleaned this?"

Arthur didn't give him time to reply as he tried to quickly put it on. Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he went towards Arthur to put on the armor. He stopped midway as he watched Arthur try to squeeze through the armor with his arm dangling out the arm pocket of the armor and his head seemingly to lost inside the armor.

Merlin suppressed his chuckle as the prince started to struggle to get it on.

"Merlin, don't just stand there; come and help me!" Arthur yelled through the armor, which ended up sounding like an echo.

Laughter filled the room as Arthur couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"_It's been a while since Merlin smiled or laughed, or that's what Gwen and Gaius said. Not that I care..._" thought Arthur but he said out loud, "If you don't help me out now I promise to send you to the stocks."

By the end of the threat, Merlin had already taken off the armor and was putting it the right way on Arthur. Once that was done Arthur did a quick look-over to check if he had forgotten anything before turning to Merlin and quickly saying, "There is a person or a group of sorcerers out in Camelot trying bring chaos here like usual. I want you stay here and finish cleaning my room. I don't want you leaving the castle. So you can stay here if you need to even though whoever did this is really bad in cleaning up their tracks."

He about to leave, but Merlin only hesitated a little bit before stepping in Arthur's path.

"I'm coming with you too, Arthur," he said, trying to say 'And I'm not take no as an answer' in his tone.

"No," said Arthur as he stepped forward, letting his body language speak as to answer back to tone.

If Arthur was going out there with no protection, especially if he was fighting magic, there was no way he could survive without Merlin.

Merlin continued to block Arthur's way before he finally gave up.

"Fine, Merlin! Are you ever going to change, Merlin? Do you have a death wish? Do you know that I might not come out this alive?"

Merlin couldn't help himself as smile form on his lips as he remembered the conversation that he had with Arthur so long ago with the same first question.

"No, you would get bored. And you already know the answer to the other question."

A new emotion filled Arthur as he stared at Merlin. He'd almost forgotten yet again how loyal Merlin was to him. He would never tell Merlin this, but he was glad to have a friend like him by his side. He reached for Merlin, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin was almost sure Arthur was going to say something like 'thank you' as their eyes locked.

The words 'thank you' were on the tip of Arthur's tongue but he ended up saying instead, "Don't hold me back."

Merlin shoulder dropped a little bit, since he'd thought that maybe Arthur was about to show that they were friends. Time and time again, Arthur just loved proving him wrong.

However, it really didn't matter that much, because he knew that the day would come when he would tell Arthur he has magic.

He just wondered how much long he had to wait before it was too late.

000

The knights who rode with Arthur and Merlin could easily be seen the difference between the ones that were lost during when the Great Dragon attacked and the ones that replaced them. Arthur knew after the dragon attacked everything changed and the young knights (the ones riding with them now) scared to what might happen, especially of anything to do with magic.

He understood to a point until it affected the job. He swore it was like a contest with who could make the most noise, and surprisingly Merlin was losing. He knew that if he wanted to catch whoever had scared the guard into seeing things and killed the man in the dungeon he needed absolute silence.

So when they were halfway into a forest, where it seemed that the sorcerers had gone through, Arthur got so fed up with the constant fidgeting that he turned around and hissed to the group in front him,

"My god, you're worse than Merlin!"

"Hey!" Merlin huffed as he crossed his arms. "At least I know how to dress myself."

A silence fell as the knights watched the two older boys in front of them glare at each other. Arthur was about to hit Merlin over the head when he heard a choking noise near him. In his peripheral vision he saw one of the knights hold his neck, seeming to be choking himself. He saw another one pull his sword out and charge towards Merlin. He pushed the raven-haired out the way as he drew his sword just in time. Metal hit metal. Merlin gasped; just a second ago he was standing where Arthur now fought two knights.

Merlin did see the knight coming towards him, but to absorb of hearing the familiar words of the ancient language. He recognized the voice as he got up and quickly ran towards the direction it was coming from. He could vaguely heard Arthur yelling at him, but needed to know what heard was not…her.

000

He was back.

Arthur turned his head to tell Merlin to stay close and met face to face with the last person he expected to be there.

A boy around Merlin's age, with brown hair and bangs hid his eyes when he looked down. He was well built, even though if you looked him into his baby blue eyes you would think what this innocent boy is doing on the field that war and blood. He was wearing the proud colors and uniform of a boy who had turned into a man of knighthood. He was watching Arthur with admiring eyes, trying not to stare at him to long.

Arthur knew him and that was what scared him.

He was in the _past_, so what was he doing here.

"Your Highness, I think we should get started."

"_Maybe if I don't turn my head I could get out of this nightmare. This cannot be happening again._"

000

Her back was turn to him as she seemed to kneel down with regular red dress and her long curly hair. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought she the most beautiful women he ever seen. He'd seen better much beautiful women, like Freya.

"Nimueh!"

She didn't answer immediately; she took her time as she rose up. Her back still turned to him, but her body start to shake. That the only warning he got as she spin around and screamed, "FENIX!"

Merlin eyes widened as a huge bird that was on fire came swooping down towards him. Too many thoughts rushed through his head that he almost reacted to late. His eyes flashed gold before he too said the first spell that came to mind.

"Égorstréam**!" **

The heat rolled of the bird as it came face to face with him. He closed his eyes, but inside of being burned to death he felt himself being covered with water. He must have used something to do with a water spell, but he didn't get time to ponder that as Nimueh started sending more spells in his direction.

000

"My Lord, are you Ok?"

This couldn't be happening. Arthur looked at the army of _dead_ men that was his first army that he'd so easy sent to their death. Now, like before they looking with so much hope and so much…

"_NO! They are not alive. How did this happen…"_

Arthur scanned the many faces that haunted him even now to find his raven hair friend. However, he remembered that Merlin had gotten replaced with the boy named Maxus. That meant this happened when he running after Merlin once he saw going towards the strange fog that start to come into forest. So the fog must have brought him here. So how could he get out this fog and get Merlin out here?

His eyes landed back to thousands of men behind him.

"No…"

He was not going to let the sorcerer win.

000

Merlin felt his leg buckle under him. He watched as Nimueh started close in. She smiled cruelly. Her longer, slender hand stretched out towards Merlin, inviting for one last chance to join her.

He felt his own arm stretch towards her, too.

000

They were already dead and Merlin was going to die. It was strange how he could feel something break inside him as he was torn between saving the past and the present.

However he knew the choice before he realized what the sorcerers were trying to do.

He saw his arm swing down as the thunder of a thousand men rained towards their death.

000

Arthur felt himself trip over a tree root. He quickly got on his feet and started towards where he'd seen his friend disappear, keeping an extra eye out for whoever was messing with them. When he found them, there was going to be hell to pay.

He wiped at the tears that he couldn't keep to himself.

000

Merlin knew that he would never join Nimueh even if she last person alive. Not that true, since he knew for a fact that he had killed her. So he did take her hand and hold it tightly. He never expected it, but she was the only person he had ever smiled cruelly towards.

The only warning he gave was the flash of gold as his veins filed with magic; it traveled from his hand to hers. He saw more than heard his magic turn from magic to electricity.

000

"Merlin!"

He was so close where his friend. He didn't care that he was running now and might end up hugging Merlin. He stopped abruptly when he heard someone chanting. Whoever was doing this was close and so close that they are right next Merlin.

"_Idiot, buffoon, if he dies on me I'm going…."_

He didn't know what going to do but felt the trees blur by as he ran as fast towards Merlin.

"Merlin!"

Merlin must been caught by the sorcerer spell, seeming to be ignoring him. Arthur pushed hard to reach him.

"Merlin!"

He saw him raise his hand towards the sky. Now he closer he realized that he was on his knees with his back to him.

"Mer…MERLIN!"

He felt before saw a powerful magic surround Merlin before a blue lightening came out of Merlin and shot to the sky.

Everything stood still. Arthur didn't even dare to breathe as Merlin started to sway a back and forth as he rose and started to come towards Arthur. Merlin head was drooped down and he couldn't see his friend's face. He about to close the distance between them when Merlin's head snapped up as his eyes connected with the golden eyes of Merlin.

"_Wait, when did…._"

"Fengnett!"

Arthur watch in amazement as Merlin stretched out his hands, and his eyes flashed golden before a net came fly towards him. Amazement was got replaced with shock when he realize that a_ net_ had come out of Merlin's hand, a huge net nonetheless.

That was ridiculous but he was caught in a net right now and he didn't see Merlin pull it out of his pocket then throw at him. The only other option was….no, Merlin _could not_ be a sorcerer.

An anger ripped through him as he even thought that Merlin would ever be sorcerer. It must be the person who tricked before trying to make him think that Merlin a sorcerer so he would kill Merlin.

Well, he was smarter than that.

That's right, Merlin was not a sorcerer.

000

"Merlin!"

"_You got to be kidding me. Now the great dragon is here, too?_"

He still is holding on to Nimueh's hand as he saw her hunch over in agony. He was enjoying himself a little bit as he heard the great dragon call his name again.

"Merlin!"

He was almost done with the last spell to end Nimueh. He watched through her pretty black hair in her eyes as she cursed his name.

"Mer…MERLN!"

He didn't know how powerful he was until he saw the blue lightening come out him and end Nimueh's life. Now to get rid of the great dragon; he knew his legs fell asleep as he on the knee position for a long time. He saw himself sway back and forth as he watched the great shadow of dragon descent on him.

"Fengnett!"

He knew it was a simple spell but he felt that even the simplest spelling going to be powerful since his magic just radiating off him.

He was proud himself until it like someone took the blindfold off his eyes and instead of the great dragon there was Arthur.

Their eyes locked with each other as Merlin felt fear for the first time.

Arthur knew, and he didn't know if he should jump in the air with joy or turn and ran.

000

Tbc…

000

**9/12/10- ****Thank you so much ****Miles333 for editing this!**

**5/7/10- OK I know you probably read better but I hope you give this story a chance. Also I know there are some mistake and already looking for a beta reader. Like my tense are probably everywhere, my voc. sucks and details are not that great. However, if you could tell what else I need to correct just in case I can't a beta reader in time so I could try fix it next time. If I don't have everything fix the next chapter I hope you don't get mad at me because I slowly trying to fix everything. **

**So review please! **


	2. In Denial

Chapter 2: In Denial

It was too easy. These human dropped like flies without too much of a resistance of a fight against her. What was she going to do with herself?

"_Maybe do your job, Aala, hmm?_" came the sarcastic remark in her head.

She ignores the comment as she got deeper into the castle. She felt her hands move on their own as she pulled the hood of her cloak up. She made sure that her previous victims are hidden so no one could ruin the amount of fun she was going to have. However, she had to wait until the signal was given.

Until then she have to entertain herself. Wasn't there some guy being sentence to death waiting in dungeon?

Her smile gets wider.

000

Hachaliah needed to hurry as everyone was waiting for him. He could feel the adrenaline rush as his power within him pushed to the surfaces ready now than ever to satisfy him. The same way he would for his master. He didn't need to whisper those beginner spells like those simple warlocks or witches needed to say. No what he had was called talent.

Can't you feel the angry in the air? The hatred between son and father is such a wonderful feeling.

000

Rhearn tried not fidgeting with her dress and sitting comfortable on the tree branch. Seriously, how can anyone sit on branch comfortable?

When Ulrik starts to rule then she was going to make sure there is better dress for girls to wear. In particular, if they were going to do something important like what was happening currently today.

As she saw the first rays of light streaming through the leaves of the tree she raised her hand. She saw the heat waves before feeling it.

000

"I can't believe it, brother, we are being back up to those….those…argh!" said Macayla as she stomps her foot on the ground. "Can't Ulrik see we are better than anyone else on this team? Without us then the plan would have never worked in the first place!"

Sabriel watched his sister with little interest. She always was complaining about everyone else. Why couldn't she just pay no attention to those loser? Anyways he always knows what will make her stop and calm down. Before he could open his mouth and say anything Macayla said something that makes him close his mouth again.

"Why do we even bother if he not going to recognize our talent? Let just go back home."

They looked into each other eyes and sighed. Like that was ever going to happen. Which was them going back home. To what would they return to? Even though neither of them would admit it out loud, the place they were right now they would never trade it for the world.

Will maybe they would trade it for gold, fame, the remover of Prisco and some more action in the plan already.

000

Ulrik watched his "family" spread into Camelot as they prepared to spread the seeds with will bring down the only competition for him. Will there is one more person but he knows how to get rid of that one.

Now he sits back as he sent the message to Macayla to send the signal.

000

Her beauty was like no other.

Her long wavy brown hair that flows from her head and her baby blues eyes that could reaches into your soul.

Her smile was so charming that you felt your legs buckle under.

Her blue dress that she wears shows her curves.

Her pale white hands that you want to grab to kiss so you could feel how soft it is.

The red cloak that she wears on top of her dress makes her looks like Little Red Hood.

Then you slap yourself for comparing such beauty to the Little Red Hood.

Then you notice that you are watching her in a creep way and then you feel a shame of yourself as you try to alternate your eyes.

However, you really couldn't help yourself.

Then it's like the world stops for a split second as she comes towards you.

As she past you it like your whole world turns upside down.

Monsters that you thought were locked behind lock and key came out nowhere.

You turn around to see if you could find the woman or the place you were in right now.

If only you had time to think as you start to draw your sword to kill anything that comes your way as one of the brave guards of Camelot and you hear your king voice in your head said 'Don't back down'.

Then something taps your shoulder. You turn slowly as you felt a chill run up your spine.

"You suppose to be dead." You whispered.

The thousand sorcerers' corpse looked back at you. Then the one that taps you smiles cold as it lifts its boney hand up in the sky.

**For the first time in a long time** you scream and run for your mommy or second best to the king.

Aala watched the silly little man wet his pants as tried to pry away something from his arm. Then he squeals like a girl before he runs to the king.

"Thank so much you ma'am. How could I ever really show you how thankful I am for you saving me?" the man in the cell who was accuse of sorcery said.

Aala doesn't say anything as she moved out of the cell as the man got up from the ground.

"Please tell me your name at least so when we meet again I could proper thank you." The man said.

Aala stopped and then said, "If I do then I'll have to kill you."

The man opened his mouth then suddenly he surround by wolfs.

She leaves the dungeon of Camelot as she was glad that she could enjoy herself and do the plan together.

000

Prisco hates being the bait. If the plan ever backfires he usual was the one running for his life. He was pretty sure this was one of those moments. As he runs as fast as his skinny legs could run as behind him train knights with their prince and his manservant followed him. Then he saw in the corner in his eye Aala and never in his whole life was he relief to see her.

"_Prisco you could stop running like the devil was after you. Man up, already!_"

He was still running when he heard the remark in his head. So he couldn't stop his speed. He ended up with mud covered all over his face.

He heard snickering of the obnoxious, dumb, wannabe and he felt sorry for the parents who made them…the twins of terror.

"_I know I shouldn't hit a girl but I hope there an exception to this rule_ _especially when one of them is the rip off of the other one. Why waste a human being when you can combine their powers together and get a less…who am I kidding they just be worse as one human being. Not that they don't act like that already._" Prisco thought.

"Hey…why don't you say that to my face!" the immediate reply to Prisco as he came face to face with four pair of eyes as it flashes red.

"_Bring it! I don't care that both of you are women. I'm going to kick your butt!_"

He could hear a hiss came from the brother as he reached to strangle him but he stopped when he heard Aala yelled, "They are coming! Take you place, everyone!"

"This not over, Pissasseyo and don't think that Hachaliah will come to rescue your or anyone for that fact to help you next time. Come on, sister; lets show how real a man and woman fights." Said the brother as he pushed Prisco to ground as he felt himself get mud all over his clothes.

"Pissasseyo? Couldn't they be more creative? Will you couldn't really expect much from two mindless twins." He mumbled under his breath but he felt like an outsider again.

000

Even though they all got on each other nerves it was moment like theses that bring them together. Will most of them but Prisco. He felt his stomach twist with guilt and rage at himself for not stopping what was about to happen. They tried to hold their laughter as they watched Arthur, the crown prince of Camelot sneak around with uncertainty as looked towards his friend. As they two slowly make their way to their horses.

They all shared cruel smiles and again the exception being Prisco as the seeds are plant into the head of the future king. Now only to gradually grow the seeds as the plan seems to be working.

"This going to be so much fun!" said Aala.

"I know! I can't wait to finally get a part in the plan." Said Macayla as starts thinking of the many ways to do her "fun".

"Could you try and keep your thoughts to yourself. If you can't even do that at least try to censor them! Wait, I forget you have no skills so you need to attach yourself to your brother to even do that!" said Prisco.

"Hey stop speaking like that to my sister!" said Sabriel as he moved intimidate towards Prisco.

"Don't touch him!" screamed Hachaliah who just arrived when the scene with Merlin revealing his secret to Arthur happened. He came between the two with as scowl on his face.

"Gosh, would you two stop already you giving me a headache! Also the prince and Merlin probably are in Camelot by now!" yelled Aala as she throws her hands in a gesture that suggests they should get a move on.

"Ladies first." said Prisco from behind Hachaliah.

Rhearn who was with Hachaliah as rejoin the group just now as she sighed as she watched Sabriel try to grab Prisco from behind Hachaliah.

"_We all are going to kill each other if we don't take care of Prisco._" thought Rhearn.

000

Merlin wanted so much to say something to Arthur as they rode back to Camelot. That he had urge to take one of the small rocks he collected from the walk back to their horses. Then throw it at Arthur's back to get his attention.

A small part of him needed to rewind time and prevent Arthur from saw him use magic. A bigger part desires so much to think that Arthur will accept him for him now. Since he was so sure that he would have had Arthur's sword pierce through his skin and lying on the ground died by now if that wasn't the case.

He couldn't help but smile as he touched his unwound chest where the sword would have puncture.

Maybe there was hope after all.

000

The minute the horse reached the gates of Camelot Arthur gets off his horse and went to his chambers. He doesn't check if Merlin made it back with him.

Merlin…his loyal, best friend….

"…._is a __sorcerer?_" thought Arthur as collapsed on the nearest chair as mind swirl out of control.

In front his eyes it played back Merlin's eyes flashes golden and net coming out of nowhere.

"He is a sorcerer…there no other option from the information I have." He said to himself as he felt his heart break with the betrayal, livid for not see it before and sorrow as it fills his heart.

It is hard for him to get up to tell his father about his best friend no…wait didn't he think that the dead thousands of men came back to life was real.

Arthur heard the chair slam on the ground as he jumped up with joy.

"That means that I could have image seeing Merlin using magic! That what it is! Of course, Merlin will never betray me like that and also he not evil to learn magic!" said Arthur out loud as he patted himself on the shoulder. "Good job, Arthur!"

Arthur quickly made sure no one heard him talk to himself as he fell onto his soft and normal bed.

Only to wake up the next second to tell one of the guards to give a message to Merlin that he has the week off.

Just to make sure he thought things through about the whole Merlin having magic thing. That means if he does have magic. It is not like a small voice in the back of his head is telling him Merlin really does magic and if doesn't take care of him now he is going to regret later on.

000

TBC…

000

**YAY! My OCs finally made their entrances. Tell me if you like them or not. I hope the chapter is good it is really hard to write. Actually to be honest all of them are going to hard to write. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. **

**Also thanks again to ****xoxLewrahxox**** and ****Nobody's Love**** for reviewing.**

**PS- Sorry ****xoxLewrahxox****I tried to keep in one tense but I end up use both past and present again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Not edited so there might be a lot of mistakes so please tolerate it for now and please read the A/N in the end of the chapter. Thank you I greatly appreciate it. **

Chapter 3

He remembered one day before he released the dragon. He was about to go to sleep when something strange happened.

It was eerie how long it had been since they had communicated this way.

'_You are growing strong, warlock._'

Merlin eyes widen as he sharply turns his head back and forth like he could find the body to fit the voice somewhere around him.

"Dragon?"

'_Yet you are still so naïve. Someone else would have better used their power than a stupid…anyways young warlock I grow restless when are you going to set me free._'

Merlin's tongue wanted so much to lash out and say never in this life or any other life he ever gets reborn into.

Something must snapped in the dragon as he started to babble in ancient langue. It was giving Merlin a headache and he wanted so much to close the link so he gets some sleep.

However, the dragon seems to remember he was talking with him.

'_Remember something, young warlock, I was the one who found you and push into the right direction. Without me you wouldn't even know anything about your destiny! You owe me. I was the one that helped you when no one could give you the answer to questions that needed answer. Without my help then Arthur Pendragon, your so call friend, would have been dead a long time ago. Just remember this young warlock; bonds are made to be broken. You can't trust someone without knowing the consequences. I trusted someone and look where it got me. You're tired of my riddles well so am I with you that seemed to be a living and walking riddle. Why was I curse to work with so…'_

Suddenly the dragon cut off the link. He didn't think much of it as he finally was able to shut his eyes off and sleep.

Consequently, what the mind shuts off as a memory takes it store or to be lost forever that what the tragedy part is.

000

The wind slapped his face as he brought back to reality. His eyes watched the scenery change around him as Camelot came to view. A little ahead of him he saw Arthur's horse and felt his heart races with anxiety. He didn't know what was going on only that he felt that if he followed Arthur to the Camelot it be his end. His hands gripped the rein of horse as he pulled it to turn back and races away from the death that will eventually happen. However, as fast as the notion came it went away. He slowly let his horse enter the castle. As he slides off the horse he notice Arthur's retreating back disappearing into the crowd.

For the first time since Arthur figure out he had magic. He really didn't have the urge to follow him inside and to ask if Arthur really knew he had magic. Nor did he felt that early notion to run away. All he felt now was emptiness. He let his feet bring him to the only place now in Camelot he felt safe and that was Gaius' chamber.

000

Merlin opened the door as he hoped that maybe Gaius was inside. The said physician wasn't there. He was about to sit down and wait for Gaius come back when he heard a knock on the door. He stared at the door for a while as he debate to open it or not. His gut was telling him not to open it. It might be a guard ready take him to the dungeon which would bring to his death.

"_If Arthur didn't accept me that way he would have killed me already. I have to stop doubting him._" He thought as went to open the door.

Even though he kept thinking everything was going to be OK his body was acting differently to that. His whole body was shaking. His palms were all sweat as he tried to open the doorknob got all slippers. It took him a while as before he opened the door to death.

This huge and bulky man as he wore the proud colors of Camelot stood there with his arm raised ready to strike.

Merlin gulped as his body started to shake violence.

"_Arthur is going to kill me!_" thought Merlin as he brought his hands up for protection.

"Merlin, Arthur has a message for you." The bulky man said as he lower his fist as he saw what state Merlin was in. "Sorry about that I was about to knock on the door again but you already opened it."

Merlin just nodded as he couldn't trust his mouth to say anything coherent. The man took that as the sign to continue.

"Arthur wants you to know that you have the week off."

Merlin kept nodding his head this time to make the man leave fast so he could bring his heart rate down. When the man finally left Merlin felt his knee bulked from right under him.

000

He couldn't wait any longer as it seems that it getting darker outside. Gaius was probably going to be coming late and his body was screaming for to rest.

The minute he laid down on the bed he fell asleep.

000

Merlin mumbled something as he turned around in his bed. Unknowingly weird multicolor fog crept through his window toward his bed. Without warning the colorful fog engulfed the warlock and it slowly soak into his skin.

A bright light of different colors and gold mix together before it disappeared.

Merlin didn't even stir as strange fog mixed with his magic.

000

Their smiled could freeze someone heart as they all thought together:

"_Now we are one with warlock he can't escape us now_."

There was only one person really regretting his decision but the spell was already said and done.

000

_He should have known before he open the door that what he going to do was stupid. However, if he doesn't tell Arthur and they will tell Arthur instead then it going to be much worse than him sent to his death._

_He open door to a whole new world. _

_Arthur was ready for war. _

_All his fancy clothes were taken out and replaced with plain clothes. Arthur had three new sets of amour including his old amour set was sitting near Arthur. On Arthur's bed all types of weapon ranging from long bow to a sword laid on his bed. On his table maps spread open and other paper that Merlin was pretty sure documents about the last time Camelot went into a full out fight with magic. Arthur didn't see him as he watch him do a dance of death. He had put up dummies of "witches" and "warlocks" around him as he raised his sword for the kill. _

_Merlin tried to control the chill that went through him as he saw the head of one of the "warlock" dummy's head fell on the floor. That didn't mean he could keep his food inside. _

_He took one step back as he turned around ready to abandon the stupid plan. _

_If only he wasn't born with two left feet as he heard himself hit the ground. The result was immediate as he heard Arthur's heavy footsteps and then saw his boots in the comer his eyes._

"_We getting ready for battle and we might end having fight deadly __sorcerers. On top of trying keep Camelot safe I have to worry about my idiot and clumsy manservant who might end up killing himself with his own sword." Arthur crouch down as he raised his eyebrow, "Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"_

_Merlin couldn't help himself he looked straight up at Arthur and smile._

"_No, Sire, you get bored of me."_

_Arthur laughter echoed everywhere and Merlin forget for just a while what he had to do. _

"_At least I can count on one constant in my life." _

_His mouth worked before his mind could catch up with it._

"_I'm a __sorcerer!"_

_He felt the atmosphere change dramatically as Arthur face went carefree expression to blank. _

"_Merlin, don't be idiot! This is not the time to be funny. You are not a sorcerer!" Arthur yelled as he grabbed a dragger from his bed. _

_Everything went in slow motion as Arthur turn around and with his hand brought down the dragger. _

_Merlin reacted before thinking as his magic burst through him as felt a shield from around him._

_Well if words didn't work magic __definitely__ did the trick as Arthur's eyes widen with recognition._

_Where there use to be compassion and happiness was replace with angry, and fear._

000

Merlin jerked awake. His nerves were on fire. He was torn between running away before the dream that felt like too much like reality kicked in or staying and just hopping things got better. His feet must have decided for him as they hit the floor as he reached for his magic book without thinking. When his arm came back up as he stared at the book for a good while. Slowly everything rushed at him.

The first time Merlin saved Arthur's life from Mary Collins.

The millions of other times he saved that arrogant, prat and now his best friend's ass.

_His_ magic protects and if there was any another proof that he needed than the book was a perfect example.

It was also was proof enough to get him killed.

"_It was just a dream._" Thought Merlin as he took a deep breath.

He laid back down on the bed as he brought the book that helped him so much to chest. He hugged it as he tried to reason with his heart and mind at the same time.

'_Another reason you don't belong._'

He was still dreaming wasn't he?

'_You really are naive, young warlock._'

"_Oh my god….what the hell are you doing in my head, dragon?_" Merlin hissed through his thoughts.

The Great Dragon chuckled and answered:

'_It's your trust, hope, loyalty and heart that going to get you killed._'

Merlin ignored him as asked again:

"_What are doing in my head?_"

The Great Dragon didn't say anything so Merlin just took that as good thing.

He sighed he was already turning around to put the book into his 'secret' hiding place.

So to his great surprised when he heard Great Dragon talk to him again.

'_Since I'm long gone by now I might as well tell you. I don't know if you destiny to do great things with Arthur. I needed someone to set me free. You just happened to be the first sorcerer to believe me. Morgana was smart enough not to trust me. Thanks again, young warlock. We will meet again when the last time Arthur Pendragon and Uther Pendragon will breathe their last.'_

The only response was the book as hit floor.

TBC

**Please read:**

**First of all my updates are going vary time to time which means that it might take a month or more before the next chapter is up. This is only because my grammar and spelling is really bad. I mean it was bad before but not as bad as it is now. I mean when ****Miles333 (my beta-reader/editor) send back my first chapter it had so many mistakes and I only had one section where there was no mistakes at all. So I hope you don't mind but I am waiting until she corrects it before putting it up. That was why I wasn't planning on putting this chapter up but I didn't want you to think this story was dead and not to keep it on your alert. ****So whenever my editor has time to check it over and send it back then I will update. Also there is the fact that my first outline of the story I had to rip it apart because of the 3 season of Merlin and it wasn't going where I really want it to go. The last excuse is that school is taking all my time now. I hope you will stay with this story until that time. Thanks for your patients with me! **

**ruby890****- Thanks for reviews on both chapters and thanks for the comment about there being more Arthur and Merlin scenes it made me realize that my first outline wasn't so great and I had to redo it. **

**Catindahat****- Thank you so much for your compliment you don't know how much it means to me. **


End file.
